


Love Story

by TheBookishSoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elain and Lucien friendship to being married, Elucien - Freeform, F/M, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Love Story, an au, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: Elain meets a stranger and is intrigued.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Taylor Swift's "Love Story"  
> Find me on tumblr  
> feysand17

Elain was sitting on sofa with her back settled on a pillow.She was reading a book.Romeo and Juliet by Shakespear,her favourite.The story,somehow reminded her of the time she met Lucien,her husband.She still blushed at the thought,the day she met him was one of the best day of her life.It was,as if,it happened yesterday.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I’m standing there on a balcony in summer air._

There was a party at their father’s, _now Nesta’s,_ to celebrate Feyre’s engagement to Rhysand,the King of Night.They both fell in love and saved the Achreons from finacial downfall and Nesta didn’t need to marry that bastard of a lord,Tomas Mandray.She walked back inside the ballroom.She only went to the balcony to get away from her fiance,Greyson.She loved him but the sparks from the initial stage of their relationship were gone.She saw a red haired man,his hair long and tied in a braid, talking to Feyre,both of them exchanging hellos and congratulating them on her engagement.Their eyes meet across the hall and he walked through the crowd, towards her.

_See the lights,see the party,the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello_

_Little did I know_

“Hello,”he said.

She looked scanned the ballroom to find Greyson but he wasn’t there. _Good_ ,she thought.

The stranger cleared his throat.That startled her.

“H-h-hello,”she stammered.

He sensed her nervousness and smiled.”I’m Lucien,King of Spring.And who might be,Milady.”

Elain blushed,”I’m Lady Elain,”She curstied,”I’m Feyre’s sister,the second eldest one.”

“I know...Would you like to dance?”

“Yes.”

He led her to the dance floor and put his hand on her waist.Her hand automatically rested on his shoulder.She saw his face.Scarred and beautiful.One of his eyes...gold or russet.She couldn’t put her finger on it.

“I lost it during The War.”

Elain shuddered.The War,Feyre fought in it along side Rhysand and his court but back than they were still courting each other.She put this hand in his and he slowly began to dance and Elain followed him.He made her to a twirl.Elain laughed.She didn’t have this much fun in years.She liked Lucien,she knew that much.But she didn’t know if this was love at first sight or just plain old friendship.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said,”Stay away from Juilet”_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you,please,don’t go_

“Elain!”

 _Oh no_ she thought.That was Nesta.She escaped from Lucien’s embrace and he gave her a puzzled look.

“What are you doing,Elain?” Nesta asked.

Cassian,Rhysands army commander trailed behind her,his hair disheveled.Elain gulped,”I...I was...ummm,”

“She was dancing with me.I hope you don’t mind.”Lucien cut in.

Nesta snarled,”Of course I do! She has a fiance and shouldn’t be dancing with strange men.Just because Feyre invited you it doesn’t give you right to waltz into Elain’s life. Stay away from her.”

Lucien sucked in a breath and walked away.Elain followed him

“Please,don’t go.”

Tears welled up in her eyes as she picked up her skirts and ran after him.”Lucien,I’m sorry.I should have told you.”He turned and faced her and she smiled,”Tonight was the most fun I had in years.Please don’t go.”

He sighed,”Okay.”

_And I said,_

_“Romeo,take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I’ll be waiting,all that’s left to do is run_

_You’ll be the prince and I’ll be the princess”_

_It’s a love story,baby just “yes”_

He stayed and she got to know a lot about him that he was the youngest of seven brothers and his father,brothers didn’t care for him like his mother did.She didn’t want to ask about his mother has she the pain on his face.What confused her was the fact that he was from the Kingdom of Autumn but he was the King of Spring.And so,he explained how his lover,who was a low-born according to his family was tortured and killed.He found sanction with his good friend,Tamlin.Elain growled at that name.Tamlin had treated Feyre so badly that she forgot who she was meant to be,a warrior not a doe-eyed damsel.Rhysand saw that and he saved her and brought back the real Feyre.She was happy for them-truly happy.

Lucien continued telling her how Feyre killed Tamlin and how the council decided that Lucien good take Tamlin’s throne as he had no heir.He had to leave but Elain didn’t want that.He kissed her hand and was about to leave.

“We should see each other soon.”She said.

He chuckled,”Of course,Milady.”

 _So I sneak out to the garden to see you_ _  
_ _We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while_

“Lucien.”

“I’m here,”

Elain jumped and almost dropped the lantern but smiled.

“You scared me.”she huffed.

“I’m sorry,Milady.”he almost sounded sad.

She laughed,”All is forgotten.We have to keep quite or else,you know.”

He nodded and put a finger on his lips and Elain let out a breathless laugh.He took the lantern in his hand and took Elain’s hand in the other.They talked and talked until the sun was upon the horizon.Elain didn’t want to leave but she didn’t want Nesta to find out.Lucien took her back to the edge of the forest where his mare waited.She stroked his mane.

“Goodbye,Lucien.”

“Milady,”he bowed and got on his horse and went back to his kingdom.

 _'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_ _  
_ _And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don't go_

“Lucien,I want…,”

“Yes,Elain,”

They were lying in grass,in a meadow they found a few days before.

“Don’t go,”She rasped.

“I have to,”

“Than take me with you,”She sat up,looking at him.

“You know I can’t,you’re sister and fiance…”

He stood up and offered her his hand.She accepted and he took her back to her house.Than he strode of on his horse.She wanted to say three words but didn’t know if she felt them or was she just denying it.

 _And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_ _  
_ _I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_ _  
_ _It's a love story baby just say yes_

“Elain you can’t keep doing this,”Nesta said.

Elain looked at her,puzzled,”I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Elain,you know.You have a fiance and he loves you.If you weren’t already promised to someone,I would consider your...courtship with him.”

Elain said,”He’s just a friend,Nesta.Nothing more.”

“Is that true or are you just telling yourself that,to keep you at ease.”Nesta said.

Elain stood up and put her hands on her shoulders,”I’m sure.I love Greyson.I promise.”

That was a lie and she knew it but Nesta seemed to relax.

 _Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_ _  
_ _This love is difficult, but it's real_ _  
_ _Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_  
_It's a love story, baby just say "Yes"_

 _You love,Greyson_ ,she reminded herself _not Lucien_.Everyone was telling her that she loved Greyson but she didn’t believe it.Her thoughts deceived her.Her handmaiden fixed her train of her dress.Her corset was tight and she couldn’t breath,could not think.

All she could think about was Lucien and _oh_ she was in love with him.She couldn’t deny it anymore.

“Are you ready?”

Feyre entered the room,smiling,”You look beautiful,Elain”

She gave Feyre a small smile,turning towards her.

“You don’t have to marry him,you know”Feyre sighed.

“I want to because I ...I love him,”She forced herself to say.

“If that’s what you want.Nesta waiting downstairs,come.”

Her sisters walked her down the aisle to her husband to be.Her heart raced faster but she made it.A breath of relief whooshed out of her.Nesta and feyre both kissed her cheek.Feyre looked at her,concerned but she nodded.Greyson offered her his hand and she accepted and climbed beside him on the altar.They got their vows,at least Elain did. Before the ‘I do’s’,Greyson sid,”Wait,Elain...I...I can’t marry you because…”he took a deep breath,”I don’t love you anymore and besides I’m already married to...someone else.”

Elain was shocked but she didn’t cry or get angry because she was strong,whispered,”Then go to her,”she saw him hesitate,”or...him”

They were gasp from the crowd especially from the groom’s side.With a blink of eye Greyson ran away.She looked at her sisters.Nesta had a scowl on her face like she wanted to go kill Greyson but Feyre,but Feyre was smiling,mouthing,”Go to him,”.

Taking off her veil she ran to,ran to _their_ meadow.She hoped that he would be there.

“Lucien!”

No answer came.She looked down on the ground to find a crumpled piece of paper.She bend to grab it and opened it to see

_I love you but,you deserve much more than me._

Elain stifled a cry and she knew it was Lucien’s handwriting because he wrote a letter to her months ago asking about her well being and all.

She couldn’t give up on this.

 _I got tired of waiting_ _  
_ _Wondering if you were ever coming around_ _  
_ _My faith in you was fading_  
When I met you on the outskirts of town

But,alas she did.She lost hope,everyday going to the meadow to find it empty.It broke her heart that Lucien did not come.Her love for him did not fade and she knew,in time he would come back for her.

 _And I said_ _  
_ _"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone_ _  
_ _I keep waiting for you but you never come_  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"

Most days she would sit in the meadow,reading or daydreaming what could’ve been.Imagining Lucien saying _I love you_ in his smooth and silky and than they court each other or just get married.

“Elain!”

* * *

 

The voice startled her but she dropped her book and ran towards it.

 _He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_ _  
_ _"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_  
I love you and that's all I really know

 _I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_ _  
_ _It's a love story, baby just say yes"_

She ran to him,into his embrace.Tears of happiness rolled down her eyes as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

“Don’t ever leave me again,”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Luciens hand rested at her waist as she looked at him,at his soft lips.He bent down capturing her lips with his.Her lips were soft just like he imagined.When he broke the kiss,he asked,”Marry me,.”

“W-what,”

He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring,”Marry me,Elain”

Her mind screamed yes but she needed to ask,”What about..”

“I already got her blessings,both of their blessings,”

“Than yes,a thousand times yes!”

Lucien took a breath of relief and slipped on the ring.

“I love you” said he.

“And I love you,”

Lucien smile and kissed her once more.

* * *

 

“What are you thinking about,love?”

Lucien was sitting beside her,rubbing her feet.

“Just about the time we meet,”

He chuckled,”That was the best day of my life,”

“Mine too,Lucien.Mine too,”

**_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you._ **


End file.
